


"The Big Day" ~ Klaine Advent Prompt #19: Twist

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaineadvent - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This DOES contain spoilers for season 6 so proceed with caution.</p>
    </blockquote>





	"The Big Day" ~ Klaine Advent Prompt #19: Twist

**Author's Note:**

> This DOES contain spoilers for season 6 so proceed with caution.

If you had told Kurt weeks ago that he would be where he is today after everything he’d gone through, he’d have laughed in your face.

He never imagined today going like this, never saw himself on this big day being here.

_A Barn??! In Indiana?! A double wedding with Santana and Brittany?!_

A smile blooms across his face as he watches the love of his life walk towards him, on the arm of Santana, who was also walking towards the love of her life.

Tears, he can feel them streaking the fair skin of his face as Blaine moves closer and Kurt can clearly see he’s not the only one overcome with emotion.

Their lives had been a tangle of twists and turns, and more recently not of the pleasant kind, but their situation had changed and they had finally reached the light at the end of the dark tunnel they'd spiraled down.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine Devon Anderson were getting married in a barn in Indiana along side Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce after nearly running off together and eloping.

It wasn’t how he had imagined it happening, but it was happening, and right now in this moment, Kurt Hummel wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere else.


End file.
